


Burn down the garden that has flowered in my heart

by Paragraphss



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragraphss/pseuds/Paragraphss
Summary: A poem that I wrote at 3 AM that reminded me of Suzalulu (and heartbreak in the moonlight and crushed lungs amongst flaming forests)





	Burn down the garden that has flowered in my heart

My blood is like kerosene in my technicolour veins; tell me, can you set my soul on fire? Please, I'm begging you to burn the flowers that have bloomed in my lungs because they're stealing all of my air when you say my name (“I love you, Suzaku”) and I can't breathe anymore— can you cut down the forests that have erupted on the back of my knees they're getting overgrown now and I can't bend them anymore; take your metal-toed boots and snap my knees 'till the bark breaks and I can walk away from your saccharine lips (oh wait they’re hidden behind a polished black mask take it off so I can see your poison)— I put a torch bug on my liver a ladybug on my kidney a thousand little seeds in my intestines can you help me take them out because I think they’re about to bloom and wake up— my heart doesn't beat anymore, can you help me start it again? Belladonna has replaced it and I don't know how long I can last with those poisonous fumes (the same colour as your eyes; violet and indigo and purple and so many other colours I can’t remeber their names can you remind me) floating up the barrel of my throat— I pressed dandelions on the back of my neck can you pick all of the red-stained petals from my windpipe because I'm coughing every time I hear your voice and blood always bubbles up I hate the taste can you drain it for me I’ll even let you keep it I know you like to take your trophies.; The stars imbedded themselves in my eyes when I looked at you (because baby you're out of this world) can you take them out I'm sick of my vision being tainted— Why has Saturn replaced my brain? I don't need a halo because when I'm with you my skin goes red and my teeth get sharp (I'm a Devil when I'm with you come and kiss my lying lips (oh wait that’s you I’m sorry I get mixed up sometimes I’ve gotten so used to you, you know)) I'd rather have Pluto instead because we're really quite alike; we both get forgotten when we don't serve our purpose.; My skeleton was replaced with metal; it was poured on and polished rough until I could see the reflection of your face whenever I cried baby don't you see I'm dying (literally) for you come back to me (so please do I miss your voice)


End file.
